A leading cause of serious automobile accidents are roadside emergencies (e.g., flat tires, mechanical failure, or the like) which cause a motorist to park his or her automobile along the side of a road where it may be struck by another automobile having an inattentive or distracted driver. Such accidents occur most likely during times when the driver of the oncoming automobile may be unable to see the parked vehicle or recognize that the vehicle is not moving, such as, at night when the driver may be drowsy, during periods of high traffic when the driver may be distracted by other automobiles on the road, or during poor visibility (e.g., rain, snow, fog, or the like) when the driver may be unable to discern that the parked automobile is not on the road and is not moving.
In addition to the hazard lights of the parked automobile, the motorist may employ emergency warning devices such as flares, triangular reflective markers, portable lights, or the like to warn other drivers of the possible danger. However, such warning devices are typically small and are placed near the ground making them difficult to see, especially when the drivers of oncoming automobiles are least likely to see them (e.g., at night, during periods of high traffic, or during periods of poor visibility). Moreover, such devices are usually only capable of warning oncoming motorists of a potential hazard and cannot direct the oncoming traffic around the hazard or provide messages to emergency personnel such as police, the fire department, or the like.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide an emergency signaling device capable of being mounted to a vehicle for displaying indicia during emergency situations. The emergency signaling device should be capable of warning oncoming motorists of a potential hazard and directing the motorists around the hazard. The emergency signaling device may further be capable of providing messages to emergency personnel such as police, the fire department, or the like.